


In the Works // Ryuji Sakamoto x Reader

by lostjeon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, add to this as the story continues, hello reader of said tags, lets hope i can finish this lol, ryuji deserves more love so here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostjeon/pseuds/lostjeon
Summary: Growing up, you couldn't help but notice the rowdy, rambunctious boy that was Ryuji Sakamoto, despite having not really spoken to each other, not really expecting to, either.To both your surprise, this happens sooner than expected.------That was a really bad description, but I plan to be more thorough in the actual story!! Lets see if I can finish this before Summer break is over lol! Some parts will of course be skipped but that shouldn't bother you if you've already finished the game.





	1. Prologue

To your small 5 year old self, simply remaining to yourself and seeing how long it would take  
crayons from an old pack you’d recovered from the depths of the closet you still needed to clean before your mother found out to melt in the summer heat was enough to keep you entertained, having tried to be social with the other fellow kids in your class and it proving unfruitful. 

It was now the recess before lunchtime, the plethora of children flying out of the room and into the small playground giving you plenty of room to walk out the classroom door, a once bright pack of crayons now dull and covered in substance you did not want to figure out what of in hand.

You walk as fast as you can--which really wasn’t too different from waddling, given the sparkly rubber sandals your mother had made you wear--across the grass, past the playground bars and children racing each other and peers using the sidewalk to paint their muse on the concrete. You finally reach a good spot towards the corner, a thicker square border surrounding a sparse tree that had yet to regrow its leaves to be ready to fall once autumn came. It provided good shade, but the few sections that did not yet have leaves ( or rather had been ripped off ) giving perfect small spots for your crayons to lay on the surrounding dirt and melt.

You lay each crayon one by one in the spots you deemed would give them enough sunlight for them to melt, having to tip toe a bit to reach the ones more farther off, laziness winning instead of simply walking around to the other side. You wipe off the sweat that has collected on your now dirt smudged forehead, not caring too much on the lecture you would receive from your mother later, and hike yourself up onto one of the borders surrounding the tree, it being wide enough to give the same function as a bench for you, only slightly bothered by the rough dotted texture it gave on the underside if your thighs exposed by the dumb pink skirt that was bright enough to give your eyes what you dubbed an eyeache. 

Now having finished what you wanted, recess would still go on for a bit, you concluded. 

While simply spacing out and swinging your legs against the tree border would’ve sated you any other day, the impatience in wanted to see your crayons melted had made you antsy and impatient, but you knew it would take more than this recess for it to happen, and would need to take your attention elsewhere. 

Your eyes wander, staying on the drawings of who knows what that now littered the ground, moving to the small group of classmates attempting to beat each other in hanging upside down on the monkey bars. Bored, you again take your vision elsewhere, settling on the few boys that had been racing each other since recess had begun, you deduced, if the tired boys on the grass by the two that seemed to be readying to go next were any indication. 

The two that were standing were more dirt covered than you for sure, but that was besides the point. While both having similar hair colors, that seemed to be the only similarity between the two. The one on the left had succeeded in gaining your interest, his bright crooked smile stretching across his face, looking almost sunburnt looking arms reaching up to ruffle his unruly tufts of black. His smile seemed to rival even the bright yellow of the graphic tee he donned, catching your attention even more.

Crayons long forgotten, you watch and wonder as to how the boy was able to run in crocs, his laugh as he ran ahead of the other boy unknowingly being the thing that had sealed the deal.

And just like that, you had begun to notice the unruly boy in the following years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! thank you for checking out my story!! the chapters might be a bit short, but i'm enjoying righting and stopping where i like, instead of setting a requirement and making me not want to finish as a result. i plan on updating again soon, but i'll worry about that later lol. it's 3am so time to sleep!! hope you all enjoy where i take this!


	2. Chapter 1

The first time you saw the boy--who’s name you quickly learned to be Ryuji Sakamoto--it was your first year of middle school, anxiety bubbling heavily in your stomach after your mom had dropped you off and left you to walk into school. You had your school bag strap gripped tightly between your fingers, needing something to fidget with. Having swapped shoes you repeatedly chanted your homeroom number in your mind as you walked, paper folded neatly in your other hand.

You walk a bit more with some questions of inquiry here and there before you stand in front of your classroom door, taking a deep breath before sliding it open, eyes immediately moving downwards as you slid it closed behind you. You take a few steps forward as you look towards the board that displayed the seating chart, scanning silently for your name, the other students talking and having seemingly already knew each other. Must be nice. You thought,

You find yourself seated in the middle of the classroom, at the far end by the window (which you are thankful for, the rest of the chart having confused you). You awkwardly walk towards your seat, the sounds of your classmates murmurs reaching your ears as you seat yourself and get your supplies out, aware of the eyes on you as you take a pencil out of your panda pencil case.

“Sucks for her, she’ll be sitting next to Ryuji all year.”

“I heard he joined the mafia. Why does he even bother going to school anymore?”

“Did you see all those bruises he had when he walked in? Wonder who he fought this time.”

You knew better than to listen and believe rumor, but your curiosity couldn’t help but peak as they continued to talk about the boy. And if he was already here, why wasn’t he in class yet? You check your phone for the time. 

While there was still a bit of time before class was supposed to start, any long trips a distance away from your class on campus would leave the person late unless they decided to run. You shrug after realizing you’ve spent quite a bit of time thinking about it, deciding the best way to pass time until the teacher arrived would be to grab your new stack of sticky notes and doodle, a habit you developed whenever you would grow tired and feel yourself getting bored. A small panda to match the ones all over your pencil case is what you decide on, drawing little strawberries around the side. Could pandas eat strawberries? you wondered. You’d have to look it up during lunch or something. 

As your sketch was reaching what you could be satisfied with in terms of completion, you hear the classroom door slide open. You were about to check your phone again to see the time--this teacher must like being early--but the increase of the silent murmurs grow, stopping that thought. Footsteps increase in your direction, and to your surprise, the chair at the seat next to you screeches silently against the hardwood floor, seat now filled.

You can’t help but glance up to see what this rumored Ryuji looks like, having to hold back a gasp when you see him.

From what you could tell, it was him. The boy that had suddenly moved when you were younger, the one you had regretted not talking to when you had noticed how withdrawn he had become from his friends, and bruises that seemed to form like paint along with it. 

His hair was still in the same tufts of black that they were before, though now shorter, framing his face of brown eyes and a busted lip, upon closer look noticing a small cut under his eye. Seems like what whatever was going on before might still be happening, the thought of it making your eyebrows furrow and a small frown form on your face.

He looks over to you--you guessed you had been staring quite a bit--and seems a bit surprised as well, before a much deeper frown forms on his face, eyes ready to burn. 

“Whaddya want?” Ryuji snaps.

Your eyes widen a bit as you continue to stare. Ah! You realized you needed to say something, and fast.

“N-Nothing.” You stutter out, quickly turning your head to look out the window.

Nothing more than a few moments later did the teacher walk in, introducing themselves before having the class do the same.

As the rest of the class after you and Ryuji introduced themselves, you looked out the window, lost in thought.

You couldn’t help but think he was cute, your face growing in temperature.

\--------

It was now lunch, and as much as you’d like to make friends in a new environment, you enjoyed the peace that came with eating alone sometimes.

You were walking towards the vending machines to get something to drink, hoping this school had the types of tea you liked. If not, water was fine as well.

You think back to when you saw Ryuji walk out of class as soon as the bell had rung, another frown setting on your face as you remember the teasing some of your classmates would do to him whenever he was called on. It was times like those that made you wish you were more bold, and not the shy anxious being you had grown up to be.

Finally your turn in line, you see a green tea on the menu, buying that and the water as well, deciding why not. Lunch box in hand, you make your way upstairs for somewhere quiet but not too far from class, deciding on the roof. Hopefully you wouldn’t get in trouble.

Pushing open the relatively heavy metal door, you are met with a cool gust of wind, blowing against your skirt and through your black stockings. Walking past what seems to be a room for the garden club--you had heard this school had one and had piqued your interest, you were still debating in whether or not you should join--you make your way past the plants and towards the shade the roof provides in its place, turning the corner and jumping a bit when you see a figure sitting there.

Lo and behold it’s Ryuji, eyes closed as he rests against the wall of the garden room. You almost want to shuffle away quietly before he realizes you’re there, but it already seems to late as his golden eyes meet with yours.

“U-Um…. Sorry!” You stammer out, hands finding quick and tight purchase on the items within your arms. You really did not want to have to find somewhere else quiet to eat, and with the time you’ve already spent in line for your drink, the closest would have to be the girl’s bathroom. No thanks. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

Ryuji eyes you oddly, before closing his eyes again. “Whatever.” He huffs out.

You shuffle quietly to sit next to him, a good three feet away. You pull out your lunch from its box, trying to open your bottle as silently as possible. You had packed two boiled eggs and some white rice, as well as a pack of seaweed and some bread. You were more than ready to eat, but stopped once you remembered you had not seen Ryuji holding any food, a glance to your side, confirmed it, no food near him at all.

Ryuji had popped his eyes open again, a slight look of irritation on his face. “Do you need somethin?” 

“W-Well… you don’t have any food with you. Aren’t you hungry?” You could feel your eyebrows furrow in concern.

“No--” His stomach grumbles out loud, voicing that he was in fact, hungry. Ryuji looks away with a scowl on his face.

“I don’t mind sharing,” You speak up. “I have enough for the two of us.” You try to appeal to him, a tentative smile on your face.

Alright ____. Be bold, be bold. You motivate yourself.

Scooting closer--not too close-- you set the bottle of water next to him, opening your pack of seaweed and setting it in between you two. 

“I hope you like seaweed, boiled eggs, and whole wheat bread.” You attempt to joke, taking a bite of your egg, your taste buds thanking you in relief. You glance at Ryuji again, his gaze now on the water bottle you’ve left for him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Take it. Please.” You tell him, your nerves getting the best of you as your somewhat bolder facade starts to fade, anxiety creeping in. Did I overstep my boundaries?

Ryuji pauses for a moment before taking it into his hands, opening it and taking a sip. “It doesn’t matter to me.” He says quietly, nodding towards your lunch. “...Thanks.”

He reaches for the second egg, and with that, at least in that one moment, everything felt okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this!! with how short the prologue was, i honestly wasn't expecting this first chapter to be so long haha  
> can't help it if it's ryuji LOL. sorry literally updating exactly a month later!!! procrastination gets pretty strong lol, but i want to write this, both for myself and for you guys! see y'all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in so long!!! school has been busy and i'm having to think more about my future as time is flying by. hope y'all like this chapter, and thank you to those who are still reading this!! not proofread as usual.

After that day with Ryuji, you had slowly but surely gotten into the routine of walking up to the roof with him to eat lunch together, you having to bring another box for Ryuji to fit all the food you'd put in. At first, sometimes he would wait in line with you while you bought drinks, eventually even holding them for you. “Don’t mention it.” he would say, a grumble under his breath and a glance away from you as he walks ahead, you quickening your stride to catch up to the dark haired boy. 

Now, he would hold them for you without question, a stubborn refusal sent your way if you would tell him you could hold it yourself. The harsh words towards the boy that would go down the hallway as you made your way to the roof broke your heart, the one time you had reached your limit in listening to it Ryuji had stopped you, telling you to ignore it. 

This was the usual cycle that had continued between the two of you as you both got closer. Ryuji had left an impact on you the same you had did him, helping you speak up more, Ryuji continuing to learn how to walk away from a fight. Eventually you had built up enough courage to ask Ryuji to hang out over the weekend outside of school--you had made a new friend and thought it would be nice if the two of you talked outside of school as well. He hadn’t put up much of a resistance, joking, “I’m sure you probably have something else better to be doing than hang out with me on a weekend, but sure.”

“Something else better would be hanging out with you Ryuji.” You say firmly, smiling brightly at him in response to his slightly shocked state. “Now, where do you want to go?”

\-----------

Ryuji had decided that the arcade would be the best place to go on a Saturday. His excitement over his favorite games had been almost infectious on you, a small smile on your face as you listened to him animatedly explain how to play each one, the sparkle in his eye and his crooked smile as he went over the few hacks he knew left you in a trance as you couldn’t help but stare. 

He really is cute. You couldn’t help the thought from resurfacing in your mind, temperature rising once more as Ryuji asked if you understood the rules.

“____? You good? You weren’t dazin’ off again were ya?” He peers into your eyes, his close proximity snapping you back to reality. 

“O-Of course! Can’t wait to kick your butt,” You stammer out, a wobbly smirk spreading across your features. 

“Ha! We’ll see about that, newbie.” Ryuji smirks back, stepping back and reaching for the coins in his pocket to pay for the game. “This one’s on me.”

 

That same year, Ryuji had joined the track team. He had told you it was something he had grown to feel passionate about, that he had felt so free while running. While he had been happy and had less time to spend with you now, the bruises you remember so clearly from when you were younger and from the first day of school had begun to creep back. 

Slowly, then all at once. 

Your first year of middle school had gone relatively well, Ryuji by your side as a new close friend in your plain silent life.

Your second year, Ryuji had been gone for most of school, the only times he would show up being covered in bruises and silent most of the time. He had dismissed your worry, and was vague in his texts, his demeanor growing cold like the first time you had met him. You did not give up however and tried to keep him company whenever you could, taking him out to eat ramen--you had figured out it was one of his favorite foods--occasionally if he would accept. You had made a new friend in Ann Takamaki during the time Ryuji was gone, the bullying towards her as a different looking student irritating you to no end. Ann was quiet at first, but she had also introduced you to Shiho, who was a good connector between the two of you.

Ryuji had not opened up to you about the circumstances regarding his father until your guys’ third and final year, where everything had settled.   
You had been walking among the other students on the path to the front school gates, headphones in ears as you mindlessly stared into the distance past the students ahead of your, mindless nothings floating around your head as you strode forward. 

You almost couldn’t believe it would be your last year walking on this same path before you would be thrust onto another one, in a whole new environment. Hopefully Ryuji would be there with you. He had been in a much better mood as of recent, but you had forgotten to ask him if he was coming to orientation today. 

Thoughts continued to spin in your mind before they came to a stop all together, a tap on your shoulder having you pause your music and stop to turn around and see who it was.

Ryuji.

Your body had moved before you knew it, enveloping him in a tight hug. You had missed him so much, the summer break lonelier than ever without having seen him once, only his texts and a few phone calls to keep you sane from the continuing waves of worry. 

Though, as you pull back to take a good look at him, the smile on his face and the lack or bruises in sight remove some of the worry from your heart.

“You…!” You can’t bring the proper words to come out, lightly hitting his shoulder as you release him. “I… I’m so happy to see you.” and you mean it, a smile on your face as you say so.

“I’m glad.” Ryuji chuckles lightly, smile gone for a moment to show a serious expression you only see every once in a while. “I’ll explain soon, but everything’s okay now.”

With that, the two of you proceed through the front gates together, some of your troubles now at ease.


	4. Chapter 3

The day after that same night Ryuji had explained everything to you, you were closer than ever, understanding and growth becoming increasingly common between the two of you. He tells you of his abusive father being the reason for his bruises, to him being absent for so long was to assist and protect his mother, and finally be able to have his father gone forever, taking him to court. Later in the week, you were even offered to meet Ryuji’s mother, as she wanted to thank you for being there for her son. She was so wonderfully sweet despite all that had happened to her, you could see why Ryuji admired her so much. You couldn’t help but tear up a bit as you gave her a hug before you went on your way home, a smiling Ryuji in your peripheral vision before you closed your eyes for a short moment.

Despite it being your last year in middle school, it was quite uneventful, though you didn’t mind. Unfortunately that year, Ryuji was not in your class with Ann, but in the one next door--though that most definitely didn’t stop him from barging in as soon as he could after the lunch bell rung, ready to eat on the rooftop with you. You would wave bye to Ann as you got up to meet him at the door, earning an “See you later” in return as she turned to talk to Shiho, a wink sent your way. Ignoring the flare in temperature in response to that, you walk to Ryuji lunch box in hand. Ryuji scratches his short black tufts of hair as you give him a scolding look, sheepish smile on his face.

 

     “It wouldn’t kill you to open up less loudly, you know,” you sigh as he closes the door behind you. “I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

 

“I think they’re already used to it, thankfully.” Ryuji chuckles in response, moving to hold your lunchbox so you could buy drinks. “I just wanted to see ya, it’s so boring without you in my class.”

 

A smile can’t help but creep up your face at that, the rest of your walk up to the rooftop being in peaceful silence.

 

\------------

 

Ryuji continues track, being one of the bests on the team. Sports was never really something you cared for, but sometimes you would wait for Ryuji’s practice to end, sometimes finishing your homework or reading a manga to occupy your time….sometimes staring at Ryuji when he wouldn’t notice, immediately focusing back to what you were doing or a nearby tree whenever Ryuji looked your way. This cycle continues as you both move onto Shujin Academy.

 

You weren’t exactly sure when your crush for Ryuji had started, but you had most definitely been made aware of its existence the day Ryuji’s life was changed, forcibly ripped from his grasp. 

 

No one could have anticipated the hell you were all thrown into the moment Kamoshida arrived, your seemingly normal lives taking a turn for the worst. Ryuji would speak of how different practices were now, you seeing firsthand how Kamoshida’s target on Ryuji was taking a toll on him. You noticed the creepy smiles he would send students, the way he would use his stature to overpower those that could do nothing against his position. It was a ball of yarn that grew and grew, and  _ grew  _ before it finally snapped.

 

All you could remember was watching Kamoshida continue to jab at Ryuji from the bleachers, fists tightened in your lap. You wanted to go down and help, wanted to yell at Kamoshida for treating Ryuji so harshly, but you had been forced to see firsthand what would happen when you did, never wanting to be the reason for his pain. The moment Ryuji fell, however, you were up and running before you knew it, lungs burning, and the pain in your knees as you fell to put Ryuji’s head in your lap as you yelled for someone to call the hospital going ignored.

 

You refused to stray from Ryuji’s side after that, the guilt in your chest couldn’t help but eat away at you for not being able to prevent the situation entirely. 

 

You would rush to Ryuji’s home after school, class notes and homework on hand, both of you being in the same class that year was lucky for you. You would help him as much as he was willing to deal with, the empty look in his eyes as he listened breaking your heart. You would simply sit and be there with him if he was not in the mood to do anything at all, your heart aching every time you would glance at the cast on his leg. You had done this for him for 2 weeks, not much spoken between the two of you before he finally questioned you.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Ryuji asks, so quietly so almost didn’t hear it. You put down the work you were setting out, before turning to him with a slightly confused expression on your face. Ryuji isn’t looking at you, but at the wall right in front of him.

 

“What do you mean? Because I care about you.” 

 

Ryuji continues staring blankly at the wall for a few moments before speaking again. “I’m tired of feeling useless. I can take care of myself. I don’t need your help.”

 

The ache in your chest spreads even further throughout your whole body, his almost dead expression growing to a familiar one of anger that’s never been directed towards you before. A chill can’t help but spread, causing you to wrap your arms around yourself. 

 

“Ryuji--” you start.

 

“ _ No. _ ” he states. “I don’t need your help anymore. I want you to leave me alone. It’s already hard enough dealing with the fact that I won’t be able to run anymore. Seeing your face makes me sick. I want you to leave.”

 

Each word was a knife that continued to stab at your heart, your body in a state of shock as you tried to process what Ryuji had just said to you. You can’t help the tears the well in your eyes as you will yourself to speak.

 

“I’m helping because I  _ care, _ ” you start. “And I’d much rather it be me than you in this position right now, but I know that if that was the case, you’d be doing the exact same thing for me right now. I’m helping the only way I know I can, because the guilt of knowing that I did nothing because of that shitbag when I know I could have eats at me everyday. I’m helping because I don’t want you to be alone again.” Your voice can’t help but break at the end as you let your tears flow freely, your words finally bringing Ryuji to look at you with a surprised expression on his face, silent as you rush to pack your things back into your bag. 

  
  


“You mean more to me than you know, idiot.” you say as you wipe your tears and open and close the door behind you quietly, continuing a silent and sad walk home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! this chapter was one of the easier ones to get to 1k words fast, but it was a matter of the time between the two times i opened up the google doc to finish it gdhdj i’m trying to update once monthly so i made it just in time! hope y’all enjoy and thank you for the support <3

It was hard, but you had managed to avoid talking to Ryuji outside of school related things after that, him conveniently being able to finally come back to school around the same time. It was eating at you to cave and act like you would be fine without an apology, but what he had said really hurt you, and it was time for Ryuji to step up and apologize.

 

This, however, did not stop you from continuing to give him notes and helping around the school because of his crutches,—you weren’t heartless—but the usual commutes in a regular school day with him were now silent. Kamoshida did not help one bit either, his teasing and jeers as he looked down at the both of you continued, if not increased in comparison to before the incident. The track team had stopped associating with Ryuji all together, blaming him for ruining their future with track. Ryuji could no longer run, as diagnosed by the doctor, so of course he was no longer on the team.

 

It seemed to be tragedy after tragedy with the devastating events that were piling onto Ryuji, your heart sad that you were apart of it as well; but your hurt couldn’t be dismissed or ignored, no matter how  _ lonely  _ Ryuji looked sitting at his desk, crutches at his side whenever you would peek to the right to look at him.

 

It didn’t take Ryuji long to ask to talk to you one late night, lost in thought and unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling as the light of your phone screen brought you to attention. 

 

_ [ ryugeez ] 1:35 AM _

_ Are you awake? I want to talk. _

 

Ryuji knew of your tendencies to stay up late, but you guessed he had asked anyways due to how long its been since you two have spoken. You sigh, contemplating for a few seconds before you decide to pick up your phone and respond. 

 

_ [ you ] 1:36 AM _

_ what about?  _

 

_ [ ryugeez ] 1:36 AM _

_ You know what.. I want to speak in person, if that’s okay with you? In front of Shibuya station _

 

_ He wanted to meet _ now? You squint at your phone, even though you had already made your decision. You were tired, and just wanted to speak to him again. You pick up your phone.

 

_ [ you ] 1:38 AM _

_ fine. i’ll see you in 15. _

 

_ [ ryugeez ] 1:38 AM _

_ i’ll be in front of the entrance. _

 

You get up, switching your pajama pants for leggings and tossing on a sweater before you reach the door, quietly slipping on a pair of sneakers so your mother wouldn’t hear you.

 

Shibuya station was an inbetween area for you and Ryuji to meet when it came to its distance from your houses, the fastest way available at this time being getting there by bus. The train stations were already closed, your stomach turning in nervousness as you see Ryuji is already there, leaning against the gate that closed off the station entrance. He looks deep in thought before he realizes you’re there, his gaze making you want to turn tail and run. You push the thought away--after all, only Ryuji could ask to meet you this late and have you come willingly, at the risk of your mother noticing you were gone, nonetheless.

 

You took in as much of his appearance as you could, pace slowing down as you walked towards him as if it would make things easier for you. Ryuji’s hair was even more of a ruffled mess than it usually would be, the spots in which random tufts of hair stuck up suggesting he had run his hair through it multiple times. His cast was now replaced with a splint and brace, its form barely visible through his long black track pants. It looked like there could have also been dark circles under his eyes, his tired form suggesting that you were seeing correctly.

 

The last few steps to meet Ryuji were the most awkward you’ve felt around him, eyes immediately dropping to look elsewhere as you twisted your hands, legs moving side to side as you waited for him to speak. 

 

It took a short three beats before he spoke, biting his lip nervously—you weren’t staring at his lips, no way—before he parted them. 

 

“I..” Ryuji clears his throat so he can speak up. “I’m sorry.” 

 

He looks up at you, seeming to test the waters before he takes a step closer, a limp to his gait that brings a sting of pain to your chest. Ryuji saying sorry so frankly is a surprise in itself to you, but you say nothing, waiting for him to finish. He brings a hand to his hair once again, messing it up in the same fashion you assumed led his hair being in the same messy tufts that you saw when you arrived, trailing down to his neck. His eyes meet yours again, tempting you to look away, but you stop yourself, holding his gaze.

 

“I could only think of myself, my own self pity, and the despair of the entire situation… I was—I  _ am  _ still devastated, to be honest. But I shouldn’t ‘ve taken it out on ya. I’m sorry.”

 

You decide to speak. “We’ve been friends for a while now, Ryuji. I want you to know that I love and care about you—I wouldn’t leave you behind over something like this. I wish, I really  _ wish _ this hadn’t happened, but now, we have to move forward the best we can, and I’m hoping we can push through together through things like this. I’m here for you, if you’ll have me.” Your lips can’t help but quirk up slightly at the end, Ryuji’s slightly teary-eyed expressing matching yours. You ignore the anxious pounding of your heart at vocalizing your love for Ryuji, but hopefully he doesn’t take it the romantic way you had more than likely meant it.

 

And it seems he doesn’t, moving on to speak again, stepping a bit closer. “I shouldn’t have taken ya for granted, and I realize now how valuable of a friend you’ve been to me, despite all this shit I’ve put you through. You’ve done so much for me that I have yet to compare to. What would I do without ya?” He chuckles pitifully at himself. 

 

“I’d be nothing, nobody.” Ryuji mutters. You hesitate before reaching for his hand. He looks up.

 

“That doesn’t matter now, does it?” You smile. “Apology accepted.”

 

You let your smile fall. “But if you ever do that again, I won’t be as nice this time.  _ Talk  _ to me if you’re hurting. Stop blaming yourself and lashing out on others. I know it’s hard but,” you tighten your grip on his hand. “I’m here.” Your gaze is as serious as you can muster.

 

Ryuji’s eyes widen before he nods, left speechless as he grips your hand even tighter in response.

 

_“Okay.”_


	6. update! [to be deleted]

hello all!

unfortunately there won’t be an update this month as i am graduating soon!! i’m Ready for summer break to start but these next less than two weeks are going to be quite busy for me—finals and what not. 

i can’t wait to come back with more time to write what i want! until then, see you guys in the next chapter!

thank you so much for your continued support! ^v^ <3


End file.
